Spectrum
by SinfulSkye
Summary: In this life, there is a spectrum. On one side are chaos, death, and hate, among other things. On the other side is love, life, light and hope. This is a story of opposites: Having everything, then having nothing. Death with second chances.But most of all
1. Chapter 1

In this life, there is a spectrum. On one side are chaos, death, and hate, among other things. On the other side is love, life, light and hope. Many people experience both ends and everything in between, and everything about to be revealed is about two such people. This is a story of opposites: Having it all, then having nothing. Death with second chances. And most of all, this is a story of love.


	2. An Impossible Friendship

Footsteps pounded against the concrete, _one two, one two, one two, one two_ as Kaida Motou and Aiko Kaiba desperately dashed to make the 7:00 bell. Now, if one paid attention to the last names of these two, they could easily say that their friendship was impossible. After all, their fathers had been arch rivals for many years. But through these odd circumstances, they had managed to befriend each other. Even Yami and Kaiba had mad amends after one final duel. Who won? A person may ask such a question. But the truth is, only they know. What was done was done, and they buried that hatchet. Kaida resembled her father in many ways: Her hair was long, and a jet black color that was naturally streaked with blond and red. Her personality was amazingly like Yami's in the way that she was awesomely competitive, and very good at every thing she did, though she was not one to brag about it. And her mother? Anzu Mazaki, group cheerleader and dear friend. Much in this way was she like Anzu, perky and cheerful. But of course, there was more to Kaida (affectionately known as 'Kai') than just being 'Yami and Anzu's daughter' or the 'Princess of Games' as Aiko would teasingly address her. The very fact that she was Aiko's best friend was proof of that. As for Aiko herself, well, there was no mistaking her as the daughter of Kaiba, as far as physical traits. Her long chestnut hair was almost the exact shade of her dad's, and usually kept into a loose ponytail. Her sparkling blue eyes were not like ice, but warmer, and yet there was still no dening she had 'Kaiba eyes'. Personality wise, she resembled him in the way that she cared about few but gave her all to those she did, and she was stubborn to a fault. But things take a turn at this point…for she, Aiko Kaiba, is one you would call a 'punk'. Her favourite out fit was black jeans and a black T-shirt with the word 'Element' in bright red.

And so, the two friends slid into their seats as the bell rang, celebrating their success with a small smile and a thumbs up. Aiko mouthed 'Are you on for tonight?' Kaida responded with a small nod. 'That new club on Main, right?' This time, Aiko was to nod. They no longer lived in Domino – In fact, they were in New York where Anzu worked as a dancer, and Aiko's mother was a secretary for Kaiba Corp. "9:00 – dpn't forget it" With a final nod, Kai turned to face the board, where the teacher was droning on endlessly about Ancient Egypt. _It's kind of odd to hear her talking about my father like he's royalty. Which he was but still_. A delicate finger was prodding her on the shoulder. When Kaida turned to look, Aiko was offering a small folded note which read;

_Yo, wanna ditch?_

_Are you crazy? No! Do you know what my dad would do if he found out I skipped?_

_Is the princess scared of what Daddy will say?_

_Ah, shut up Aiko. You know as well as I do what your dad would do! You'd never see sunlight again!_

_Whatever. _

_Yah, yah yah. This is a boring lesson though. I already know this stuff. After all my dad was the pharaoh. _

They passed some more notes, talking about the grand opening of the club, until the bell mercifully rang and dismissed them to Math. The rest of the day seemed to pass quickly. Before they knew it, they were heading their separate ways to get dressed.


	3. A Little Humour: The Strip Scene

Bright lights flashed and loud music blared as a small group of five entered the brand new nightclub. The members of the group were as follows: Aiko, Kaida, Nalini, Kyoto, and Kaden. Now Kaida and Nalini were twins, for Yami and Anzu had a rather large family: five kids, in fact, four over the age of 12. (Ryu:13, Myoko: 14, Kaida and Nalini: 15). But I digress. The group looked around curiously at the sights and sounds: some random rock band was playing loud guitar riffs and there was apparently some kind of drinking contest going on in the back. "This rocks! I love this band!" Nalini dashed up through the crowd, bobbing up and down to the music. "Well, we've lost _them_" Aiko stated, because Kaden had joined the other Motou twin in the throng. Suddenly, the most horrific sound reached the ears of the two friends: "Yeah, take it off Mr. CEO!" and "Ooh, you're the King!" The girls visibly paled. Chants of 'chug, chug, chug!" had been going for a few minutes but this was…erm….new.

"Please, please, please don't let that be who I think it is" Kaida pleaded as the two approached the scene. Sure enough, it was as she had feared: at least fifty fan girls had surround _their dads!_

"Why God, why me?" Aiko moaned as she looked at her father, clearly drunk, stumbling a little as he removed his shirt and belt. Kaida had to hold make her own sounds as Yami started to undress as well.

"Since when did we have to be the responsible, sober ones?" Aiko muttered as she shoved her way through the crowd. "Stand back everyone! He's married!" Rolling their eyes, they helped support their stumbling dads to the car they had all taken (Kaden had his license) and drove the pair to Kaida's house. Of course, they had to put up with Anzu and Kyoko's inquiries about what had happened. Which was _really, really fun _for the kids to explain There's not many other ways to put it than 'Oh yeh, our dads got drunk and started stripping'. It was hard to tell whether Anzu was angry or just annoyed. "They said they were bowling" She stated flatly. Kyoko replied simply: "Bowling my ass"


	4. The Fight

The sun rose bright and warm the next morning as the young CEO of Kaiba Corporation slowly pulled himself up. His head ached awfully and every muscle was sore. What had happened the night before? HE muttered the question to himself, surprised when there was an actual response from her wife, Kiata. "Have fun last night? I heard from Aiko and Kai that you seemed to be having quite a time stripping in front of a crowd of women" He groaned as the fuzzy memories filed in.

"I was just having a little fun"

"Have you forgotten you're married Seto or does your ring mean nothing to you?"

"It got a little out of hand, but I was perfectly justified." In truth, he would rather take the punishment than admit he was wrong.

"OUT OF HAND? YOU ALMOST REMOVED YOUR PANTS!" Leaving a shocked Seto behind, she slammed the door and marched angrily down the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the Motou household

Yami Motou forced himself down the stairs with painstaking precaution. His head also hurt like hell, and he would very much dislike tumbling head over heels down the stairs. He had been up for about an hour, which was early (11:00 AM) considering the hangover, but him and Anzu had had a nice, long, talk about what had happened. He figured things weren't going so well at the Kaiba household – Kiata was infamous for her temper. Anzu had a bit of a sweeter disposition, so they of course were able to talk things through. The smell of rich coffee filled his nose as he poured a mug and took a long sip of the black liquid.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short – I will try to make the next one longer!


	5. American Idiot and Hangovers

Later that day, Seto Kaiba lie on the couch staring up at the ceiling and pondering where Kyoko could have gone. Did she really leave him over such a stupid, silly thing? And accident, a mistake. Soft, rapid footsteps cold be heard from behind him as Aiko entered the room, dressed in black baggy shorts, knee length, and a black T-shirt with the writing 'Green Day: American Idiot'. "Hey dad. How's that hangover coming?" She laughed a little, causing her father to groan.

"You too? And why the hell are you dressed like that Aiko, you're Japanese"

"But I was born in America. And mom's American too"

"Whatever. Where is she?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Watch your language!"  
"Whatever. I'm off to the skate park with Kai"

In fact, Kaida was already waiting for her across the street, skateboard in hand. She was dressed simply in jeans and a white Happy Bunny T-shirt. "You know, you are way too preppy Princess" Aiko commented as she crossed the street and started walking to the park with her friend, who was vehemently protesting the accusation.

"I am not! How dare you call me such a thing? That would be like me calling you a valley girl"

"Shut up!" They both began to laugh at their own little 'inside joke'.

"So any way Kai, how are your parents getting along?"

"Kind of a silly question, they're fine. They talked a little about last night I guess, but nothing bad. Why….are your parents fighting?"

"Yep. Moms off who-knows-where and Dads just bumming out on the couch. So yeah, life's peachy in my house this wonderful Saturday"

Loud shouts from the park mingled with sirens somewhere far off in the distance.


End file.
